


Cracker

by AnnieRya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, Good Friend Alya Césaire, Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila needs help, Marinette just wants to have a normal life, Psychological Drama, References to The Nutcracker, Rivalry, Sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, by her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Being told she was perfect as a child sent Lila on a downwards spiral in life, something so harmless caused her to go from people pleaser to a manipulative girl hell-bent on getting what she thinks she deserves so it isn't surprising Lila starts to break, she blames it on her latest victim/rival Marinette,So when the latter get 'Lila's' role in their production of the Nutcracker, she snaps.Ballet Au
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi & Lila Rossi's Mother, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Cracker

**Author's Note:**

> I had to repost this due to technical difficulties.

Perfect, that was the word Lila’s mother wanted her to be all her life.

“Your perfect mia bambino.” Her mother praised, hugging her, “You’ll always be.”

But that was a lie, after all no parent would come to their perfect child's school play late, barely paying attention to the ‘small’ role she had(Lila was the narrator, didn’t even have a costume but she was so happy!)

Her parents loved her, but she knew they wanted MORE, to see her in the spotlight, in front of everyone, so Lila begged to take up ballet and broke herself to become the perfect ballerina(She didn’t really care for dancing before, she was a writer and a storyteller at heart) 

By the time high school rolled around Lila realized she had to impress more people than just her parents, the kids at school made fun of her for being ‘poor’,and a teacher's pet, and eventually it turned into straight up bullying, so Lila let her imagination take root and got rid of them slowly and decisively.

A couple well placed...stories had her the most popular girl in school, and all those who teased her ended up being the ones at the back being called ‘jealous’ and ‘cruel’ by their former schoolmates and her life was perfect, then her mother and father got divorced and she had to move to Paris.

Lila did research on her new class, full of people who, like her, had potential so when she came she told her stories(lies and Lila knew it, she only told them what they wanted to hear) and surprisingly she got called out, by Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Looking deeper into the girl Lila had to admit she became slightly jealous, the girl had loving parents, a class full of her friends and was a promising designer

So walking into the ballet studio to see Marinette was already a student, that slowly pushed her over the edge.

“This is Marinette.” Their teacher ‘introduced’ them, “She’s my star pupil, hopefully she can help you get settled here.” Madame Sayers explained, not noticing the tension between the girls.

Marinette gave Lila the side eye, “Madame a word please?” She asked the teacher, Lila tried to keep her fake smile up while the two talked in hushed tones,

Madame Sayers cleared her throat, “Well Mille. Rossi an….issue has come to my attention and I think it’s best you work with someone else.” The teacher explained giving her a weird look.

The moment she walked away Lila spun Marinette around, “What did you tell her Mari-brat?” She sneered, the bluenette shrugged, 

“You know who I am Lila, take a guess.” The Parisian replied, rolling her eyes and walking away.

Since Madame Sayers wasn’t actively against her Lila thought she was in the clear but nope, Marinette was the star pupil, she had passion and a ‘true’ talent for dancing and Lila had to admit she struggled to keep up, so she did the only thing she could, up the ante.

Spreading rumors and making her out to be a monster like she did at her old school, hell she even got Marinette expelled for christ's sake and it didn’t work but at least the class still bought her ‘trips’, in reality Lila was stuck at home practicing and catching up on school work bored out of her mind(thank god she knew how to forge her mother’s signature, it’s not like she’s home during the day to notice)

Since her sabotage didn’t break the girl Lila messed with her in the studio, destroying her shoes, tripping her and going as far as to hide her things to make her look sloppy, but it didn’t work, nothing worked.

0-0-0-0-0

Christmas was the busiest time of year, it meant the nutcracker was going to be performed and Lila couldn't wait for her parents to see her as Clara on stage.

She skipped up to the notice board after practice, bumping into someone, “Sorr- oh it’s you.” Lila said dryly, Marinette's smile dropped and she immediately backed away from her, hastily grabbed her stuff and ran out.

The other girl raised her brows, ‘Guess Mari-brat didn’t want to wait for the mockery.’ Lila thought with a shrug, and looked at the casting list.

_THE SUGAR PLUM FAIRY_  
_-_  
_LILA ROSSI_

In that moment, Lila went deaf, oblivious to the congratulations of the other ballerina, “No, non no no=” She mumbled looking up and down the list to see who got HER role and when she found it she was pissed,

_CLARA_  
_-_  
_MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG_

“Of fucking course.” Lila swore under her breath.

“What was that?” Madame Sayer inquired causing her to jump up.

She put on a fake smile, “Nothing Madame, I was just leaving.” Lila excused herself, walking out the door, 

“Goodbye, you’ll be amazing!” The instructor called out as she exited.

0-0-0-0-0

Lila slammed the front door shut scaring her mother, the teenager didn’t care and marched into her room and threw her bag down before her mother stopped her, “Are you alright bambino?” Ms. Rossi asked concerned,

“I didn’t get it.” Lila cried, slumping to the floor, her mother was quick to comfort her.

“Didn’t get what?” Her mother questioned. 

“Clara!” The girl explained, “I wanted to be her but I got the sugar plum fairy instead.” Lila explained through tears.

“That's an amazing role Lila.” Ms. Rossi praised, her daughter didn’t believe her, Ms. Rossi wiped away a tear, “I’m proud, listen me and your father will be front row to see you.” She promised.

Lila didn’t believe her.

**To be continued,**

### Notes:

**Author's Note:**

> So Lila is...something. do you like this? what do you all think?


End file.
